The present invention relates to a method and a device for detecting containers, e.g., bottles of glass or plastic, or cans made of metal, wood, glass or plastic, which for the recycling of materials or reuse of the container, are transported in a lying position and with their axis parallel to the direction of transport past a detection zone associated with a detector station containing a video camera, a video image analysis of the container being carried out.
It is previously known to view containers with the aid of a video camera, such as described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,107, where the object is to measure in particular the width of the container.
However, the object of the present invention is to solve the problems associated with detection of containers which are transported in lying position and where the manner in which the containers are inserted must be taken into consideration.